Into the Flames
Details *'Title:' 불꽃 속으로 / Bulkkot Sogeuro *'Also known as:' Into the Fire *'Genre:' Period, human, melodrama, romance *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' TV Chosun *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Apr-25 to 2014-Jun-28 *'Air time:' Friday & Saturday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Into the Flames OST Synopsis A human story based on true life of the late Park Tae Joon, founder and honorary chairman of POSCO, about the love, loyalty and sacrifice among people who create success overcoming despair and poverty after colonial era and the Korean War. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Choi Soo Jong as Park Tae Hyung **Kim Kwon as young Tae Hyung *Ryu Jin as Shin Dae Chul (manager of Shinsekai's Korean branch / Tae Hyung's youthhood friend) **Yoon Hong Bin as young Dae Chul *Son Tae Young as Kumiko (lobbyist / Tae Hyung's first love) **Kim Ye Won as young Kumiko *Choi Chul Ho as Choi Jong Ho (deputy department head of Korean Central Intelligence Agency) *Lee In Hye as Jang Ok Sun (purser of orphanage / Tae Hyung's wife) *Dok Go Young Jae as the President (the President of Republic of Korea) *Jung Ho Bin as Alan Kissinger (lobbyist of international steel bussiness) ;People around Tae Hyung *Hyun Suk as Tae Hyung's father *Kim Min Kyung as Tae Hyung's mother ;People around Kumiko *Park Yong Soo as Kohei (Chairman of Shinsekai / Kumiko's father) *Jung Myung Hwan as Yamamoto (Kohei's secretary) ;Yeongil Bay Steel Mill *Hong Il Kwon as Hwang Joon Suk (Tae Hyung's right-hand man) *Park Sang Myun as Park Jong Yul (on-site engineer) *Lee Ki Chan as Ahn Seung Joo (person in charge of foreign capital attraction) *Kim Jin Geun as Kim Byung Hoon (blast furnace engineer) *Lee Won Suk (이원석) as Yeon Bong Chool (public works engineer) *Lee Jong Soo as Kim Sang Chul (the Vietnam War veteran) *Lee Jung Yong as Choi Dal Ho (former bully) *Choi Kyu Hwan as Chae Ki Joo (Japanese bond man) *Gong Jung Hwan as Jung Sang Ho (chef of New Korea Hotel) *Hong Ah Reum as Ha Cheo Soon (telephone operator) ;Shinsekai Trading Company *Lee Chul Min as Takeda (section chief of secretary office) **Kim Hyun Joon as young Takeda *Go Myung Hwan as Abe (subsection chief of secretary office) **Kim Min Ho as young Abe ;Others *Lee Young Hoo as Yasuoka (Tae Hyung's savior) *Jun Soo Kyung as Yang Hwa Ja (host of restaurant in construction sites) *Jo Young Seo (조영서) as Mrs. Seoul (Hwa Ja's elder sister) *Kim Young *Dean Dawson as President Hunt Production Credits *'Production Company:' Kangho Production (강호프로덕션) *'Chief Producer:' Choi Byung Hwa (최병화) *'Producers:' Jung Hoe Suk (정회석), Lee Kyung Sun (이경선), Jung Hyung Seo (정형서) *'Director:' Kim Sang Rae (김상래) *'Screenwriter:' Jung Sung Hee, Lee Han Ho Episode Ratings Note: This drama airs on cable channel / pay TV which has a relatively small audience compared to free-to-air TV / public broadcasters (KBS, MBC, SBS, and EBS). Source: AGB Nielsen Korea (general programming standard ratings) External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:TV Chosun Category:Period Category:Drama Category:Melodrama Category:Romance